


【TK】扣醬不做做看嗎？(下)

by Domotowasabi



Category: KinKi Kids (Band), TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi
Summary: 道具Play。大明星堂本光一(35) x 情趣用品店店長堂本剛(35)
Kudos: 1





	【TK】扣醬不做做看嗎？(下)

銀座某間餐廳包廂內，桌上擺著一杯美式咖啡，坐著的人似乎無心品嘗，不時將修長的雙腿交換交疊，放在膝蓋上的雙手時而緊握時而攤平，透露著焦躁。

「不好意思，沒想到你已經到了。」

包廂門被打開，餐廳經理將人帶領到包廂內便關上門離開，拎著小包包的堂本剛穿著厚外套圍著深藍色圍巾，把紳士帽往椅子上放，圓滾滾的臉蛋今天戴著細黑框圓眼鏡，坐下後不疾不徐打開菜單仔細研究。

「嗯…」等的人來了，結果準備好要說的內容一瞬間忘光，詞窮。

「欸～哪個口味好…」嘟起嘴小聲嘟囔，堂本光一順著堂本剛食指看過去，指尖撫摸著菜單，在兩樣菜品間來回游移，趕緊拿起咖啡喝口冷靜下。

「那就原味好了。」好不容易下定決心，迅速闔上菜單避免反悔「蜂蜜跟鮮奶油多一點謝謝。」 

堂本光一透過包廂內的電話與經理對談，還加點一杯蜂蜜紅茶，看堂本剛雙眼純真又期待的光芒，實在無法相信透過這雙眼睛看到的自己是那麼淫靡。  
在短暫沉默幾分鐘後，堂本剛率先打破局面。

「嗯...不知道光一先生約我來這邊有什麼事嗎？」

昨晚打烊前接到了通電話，喂了幾聲都沒反應正要掛掉時，傳來那人細微的聲音，聽清楚後才知道是要約他隔天下午見面。這麼臨時的邀約使堂本剛只能拜託親友來幫忙顧店，雖然要推掉邀約也是可以的，只是一方面他也想見見私下正常的堂本光一。

「剛、剛君平時休假喜歡做什麼？」努力回想昨晚網路上的【第一次約會聊天不尷尬】文章裡面有哪些話題。堂本光一脫口而出，想起話題的喜悅讓他瞬間笑開花。

「欸…」有些錯愕，堂本剛忍著笑意決定再觀察一下「嗯～在家看搞笑節目或是去釣魚吧。」 

再次沉默。

「喜歡吃什麼呢？」  
「鬆餅。」

「有、有交往對象嗎？」

「現在才問？」

堂本剛忍不住笑了，偏過頭摸著鬢角，原來私下正常的堂本光一是天然。

「我…那…」被笑了，堂本光一小臉泛紅，扁起嘴側過身將臉埋到椅背中。

叩叩－

餐廳經理端著餐點進來，面不改色上完餐點便離開。這就是為什麼堂本光一喜歡這家餐廳的地方，除了有私人包廂外，經理口風很緊，還很會假裝看不見。

「抱歉抱歉，所以光一先生是想了解我嗎？」喝了口蜂蜜紅茶，很合堂本剛味口，眼神暗了下，透過杯緣觀察堂本光一的反應。

「嘛～畢竟都…所以想說互相了解一下…」鼓起勇氣厚著臉皮回答，卻在中途看見堂本剛如獵人般的銳利目光，氣勢瞬間又弱下了。

「光一先生沒女朋友嗎？」

「怎麼可能有。」忙都忙死了，上次戀愛都不知道多少年前了。

「光一先生喜歡同性嗎？」

「唔...」他沒想過，至少在遇到堂本剛之前沒想過，而且可能覺得自己是鋼鐵直難。

「fufufu～」拿起叉子挖起一大口鮮奶油往嘴裡送，最近蓄起的鬍子沾上了些白色鮮奶油。

「那你呢？」低著頭喝著咖啡，不敢面對眼前吃的正開心的人，那副吃相太色氣了，會把持不住的。

「嗯～女朋友的話沒有，」咬著叉子想了想「覺得愛情無關性別。」 

這句話點燃了堂本光一內心的燎原。  
\--  
「剛君怎麼隨身都帶著情趣用品…」打開包廂門，堂本光一走回座位，酡紅的小臉在黃燈下更顯韻味，宛如含苞待放的花。

「別把我想成這麼肉慾的人…今天剛好進貨…」堂本剛有些無奈，並不是情趣用品店店長就得隨身帶個跳蛋還是按摩棒的，頂多只有皮夾裡塞了個保險套好嗎！

堂本光一回他一記充滿曖昧的眼神，彷彿在說：我懂～想騙誰呢。

「你知道這款是用什麼控制的嗎？」內心嘆了一口氣，放下叉子、取出手機，點開趁堂本光一回來前下載好的APP，堂本剛將介面亮給他看。

「這是控制頁面？」盯著手機畫面目不轉睛，上面寫著最高人氣的、最新投稿的、還有自定義的，不太懂什麼意思。

「你隨便觸控版面，空白處都可以。」露出虎牙笑著，等著天真的小羊入虎口。

「嗚──啊───」

手機落到桌面上摔到地板上，幸虧地板有舖地毯，不然肯定四分五裂。堂本剛拾起手機，看著從座位上彈跳起來的人，在發出悅耳的驚叫聲後，正一手死命摀著嘴，一手指節抓著牆壁，雖是站姿卻向著自己微翹著臀部，雙腿有些顫抖。

「誰叫你一下子就快速亂畫的。」堂本剛嘴角噙著笑，靈活的手指不時輕撫手機螢幕，抵著牆的人隨著他的動作，時而扭動身軀，時而停下大口喘息。

「你啊，真這麼喜歡玩這些玩具？」雖然身邊不少朋友有特殊癖好，也有很多客人是重度道具使用者，但像堂本光一這樣每次都很羞澀又欲罷不能的，好像也沒怎麼遇見過。

可能當明星壓力很大吧。看著說不出話的堂本光一，堂本剛心裡這麼想。

「喜歡…」好不容易克制住急湧而上的快感，堂本光一咬著食指，側過臉望向好整以暇坐著的堂本剛。

「喜歡只跟你玩…」  
\--  
堂本剛很苦惱，現在要帶人回店裡是不可能的，怎麼跟親友解釋側躺在後座失神呻吟的堂本光一都是問題，基於安全隱私也無法帶去愛情旅館，難道得將人帶回自家嗎？

「嗚…還要多久…剛…」

在餐廳內還很聽話，因為堂本剛告訴自己，如果乖乖忍耐到他把鬆餅吃完，就滿足他。等待吃完鬆餅的過程，堂本光一盯著堂本剛遞給他的手機畫面，想到只要觸碰就能產生震動，內心天人交戰許久，最後小心翼翼伸出食指稍微畫了下，又是一陣顫慄。

離開餐廳到地下停車場，堂本光一才想起今天是經紀人載他來的，帶著歉意望向堂本剛，只見堂本剛笑了下拿出車子遙控器，走到車邊示意光一坐後座。

於是堂本光一現在呈現雙手被外套綁在身後、屈膝、腳踝被堂本剛的藍色圍巾綁著的姿勢，要掙脫很簡單，只是自發性的被束縛有著難以言喻的快感。

「再二十分鐘，乖～忍一下～」從後照鏡看過去，額頭瀏海被打濕依然不減帥氣，含著水氣的桃花眼半瞇著十分勾人，艷紅的雙唇不時傳出顫抖的氣音，堂本剛用力咬了下舌頭，將喚回的注意力放回道路上，至少得先安全駕駛。

回到家停好車，打開後車門解開腳踝上的圍巾，正要幫他解開綁著手的外套時，堂本光一修長的雙腿纏上他腰間，一個踉蹌堂本剛下腹壓著堂本光一鼓起的炙熱，手撐著不讓自己上身壓到人。

「放開，還是你想第一次被男人上就在停車場的車上？」同為男人，堂本光一能不能體諒自己也忍的很辛苦，堂本剛維持僅有的耐心試圖跟快要沒理智的人講道理。

「真的嗎～」聽到關鍵字稍微回過神，立即鬆開雙腿，張著濕潤的雙眼望著堂本剛深情的說「不能騙我喔…」 

見原本不講理的人又變回乖巧的樣子，堂本剛覺得這次栽了，應該堅守不跟客人試用道具的原則，而不是被這張好看的臉誘惑成功。

兩人一前一後下車，堂本光一不愧是專業演員，站在電梯裡，堂本剛看著身旁氣定神閒的人，哪有剛才在後座嫵媚動人的影子，於是起了捉弄他的心思。

當電梯抵達樓層打開門，堂本剛率先走出去，拿出手機點開螢幕，待堂本光一也走出電梯時，迅速畫了兩下。

只見堂本光一停下腳步，站的直挺咬著下唇媚眼如絲瞪著堂本剛。

Fufufu～好玩。但不能再欺負人了，堂本剛趕緊打開家門，將人帶進去。  
\--  
「要先沖澡嗎？」

進家門後先開啟中央空調，室內氣溫漸漸升高，穿著室內拖的兩人一前一後進到臥室，堂本剛才轉身就撞上緊貼著的堂本光一。

「一起洗…」

滿身汗使堂本光一有些受不了，如果不是堂本剛先開口，他也想問能不能先沖澡。為了節省時間，堂本光一主動替堂本剛脫去衣物，留下內褲讓他自己脫。堂本剛有些無語，都坦誠相見兩次了，還像第一次一樣，而且為什麼不進浴室後再脫…

「裡面有清潔過嗎？」

拿著蓮蓬頭溫水灑在結實的臀瓣上，堂本剛用沐浴乳仔細幫他抹在身上，沖去泡沫後展露的入口皺褶顯得粉嫩，水珠滑過還會一顫一顫的，忍不住伸出舌尖舔一下。

「嗯哼～」雙手抵在浴缸旁，翹著屁股突然被舔了下身後，堂本光一忍不住呻吟。最近他都有自己清理後面的習慣，照著網路上搜尋到的步驟，隨時做好準備。

「真乖。」

關掉水龍頭，堂本剛拿起事先準備好的毛巾，輕蓋到堂本光一泛著紅暈的身上，溫柔幫他擦拭身體水珠，擦乾後要他先出去待著，怕他著涼。

等堂本光一先出去後，堂本剛立刻坐在浴缸邊緣，思考著該怎麼辦；身為店長對道具使用瞭若指掌是應該的，但上男人他也是第一次啊，等等要怎麼樣才不會出紕漏。但在浴室待著也不是辦法，用冷水沖洗微燙的臉龐，收起慌亂的態度，踏出浴室門口又是處變不驚的堂本剛。  
\--  
床上用棉被把自己蓋住只露出一顆頭的堂本光一正眼神迷濛的望著堂本剛，扁著嘴滿臉委屈，怎麼這麼久…

掀開被子發現堂本光一手裡握著手機，螢幕上顯示調著正常頻率，這傢伙洗澡前才取出的，現在肯定又把在餐廳給他的新商品塞回去。

「難道光一先生喜歡用道具勝過我。」霸道的將堂本光一下巴抬起，不等他回覆便輕啃起紅艷的雙唇，輕啜著、含著，故意發出聲響，就是不願意吻他。

堂本光一焦急，不時伸出舌尖勾引堂本剛雙唇，面對堂本剛幾次故意戲弄，堂本光一忍不住將人壓倒在床上，高聳的下身抵在炙熱的碩大上蹭著，俯身吻住堂本剛的嘴，迫不及待伸入舌頭交纏，臥室內瀰漫著嘖嘖水聲，緊貼的雙唇交換著香甜氣息，是戀愛的蜂蜜味。

邊吻著邊拉堂本剛的手到胸前，挺立的乳尖需要被撫慰，堂本剛兩手揉著厚實的胸膛，指尖搔刮著敏感的乳尖，壞心眼的稍微用力捏一下，立刻引起堂本光一顫抖。

「再…用力點…」兩邊乳尖被堂本剛輕扯著，有些疼痛卻有電擊般的快感，堂本光一毫不掩飾對這感覺的喜歡，用自己雙手將臀瓣剝開夾住堂本剛的碩大，輕輕擺動腰部。

堂本剛眼神暗沉，暫時停下手中動作，安撫揉著堂本光一柔軟的髮絲，要他等一下。離開臥室後拿著一盒東西回床上。

「要試試嗎？」銀色環的乳夾跟一條細鍊，以及一枚陰莖環。

堂本光一有些期待又怕受傷害，看著堂本剛閃爍光芒的圓眸，帶著笑意點了點頭。

保險套也是讓堂本光一自己選的，親手幫堂本剛套上帶點顆粒的款式，堂本剛站在床邊將堂本光一修長雙腿分開，這姿勢讓他可以輕易看見自己第一次被男人進入。  
充分擴張的後穴輕易納入傘部，堂本剛稍微呼口氣、挺腰長驅直入。

「啊～哈～」

難以言喻的感覺，見碩大慢慢沒入，體內甬道被撐開填滿，隔著一層薄薄的保險套也能感受到對方炙熱的體溫，帶點顆粒套子磨蹭過敏感處時酥麻快感像漣漪般傳盪全身。

堂本光一想搓揉胸前乳尖卻被輕扯制止，此刻乳尖各夾著小巧的銀環，Y字細鍊往下連接著卡在凹槽處的陰莖環，將白皙的肌膚襯出不同以往的色氣。

頂到最深處時兩人同時顫抖，堂本剛被高熱甬道夾緊，一時之間難以動作，伸手撫慰高挺的分身，讓堂本光一不要過於緊繃。

雙腿環在堂本剛的腰上，雙手無處可摸的堂本光一只好將食指頭放在皓齒間輕咬，另隻手抓著床單，迷離的眼眶微濕，不時發出哼唧鼻音。

「動一動…」小幅度晃著腰肢，引起後穴顫抖。

「再等等...」深呼吸，甬道還不夠放鬆，怕貿然動作會傷到人「怕傷到你...」 

俯身吻去額頭沁出的薄汗，撥開瀏海凝視著漆黑的瞳孔，裡面倒映著堂本剛滿臉珍視的神情。吻從眼上落下、到挺拔的鼻梁、紅豔的雙唇、優美線條的頸部，在鎖骨上輕啃著小心不留下痕跡，再回到雙唇，將好聽的呻吟全數吞沒。

趁堂本光一放鬆的瞬間，碩大開始抽插，每次都蹭過敏感點往最深處的柔軟撞擊，甬道不規則的收縮著，分身溢出晶瑩水滴沾濕兩人腹部。

「剛…剛…」

從兩人分開的雙唇間流淌而出的三音節，堂本光一喜歡被堂本剛填滿占有的感覺，比之前任何道具都要有充實感。尤其看著堂本剛凝視自己的眼神，彷彿被全然愛著。心靈上的滿足使堂本光一達到小高潮，害羞的側過臉喘息。

「看著我…光一…」不喜歡堂本光一別過臉，他想多看看這一刻只屬於自己的嬌媚神情。

加重力道與速度，身下的水聲越來越大聲，堂本剛悄悄轉開陰莖環上的震動，出乎意料的震動使堂本光一射出白濁，暈開在兩人腹間。後穴一陣收縮，令堂本剛也達到高潮。

兩人躺在床上喘氣著，堂本光一平常就有在鍛鍊，先恢復過來。率先爬到堂本剛身上，把拔掉套子還沒清理過的分身放入口中，仔細舔弄。

「等、等一下…」還沒調整完呼吸，下身就被含入撫弄，堂本剛耳尖都紅了，試圖推開堂本光一未果，只能喘息著接受下身又腫脹的結果。

「剛…你也這樣對過其他人嗎…」

舔著又立起的碩大，堂本光一滿臉委屈的看著堂本剛，堂本剛心頭一緊，用手撫摸他小巧精緻的臉。

「fufu～這種事情不是應該做之前問嗎～嘶───」被堂本光一故意用皓齒括了下敏感的傘部，堂本剛倒抽一口氣。

將要起身的堂本剛壓回床上，堂本光一拿出另一個保險套套上，用高高在上的姿態審視他，扶著碩大抵著穴口緩緩坐下。

「嗯～」發出饜足的鼻音，食指不經意搔刮過堂本剛胸前的敏感。

「以後…只准…看著…我…」

每次深深坐下都故意縮緊甬道，看著堂本剛因興奮擴大的瞳孔，堂本光一有把握往後的世界他們只會有彼此。

END


End file.
